The Queen's Royal Security Council (Sussex World)
The Queen’s Royal Security Council (Sussex World) The Queen’s Royal Security Council (QRSC) is the Monarch’s personal council on all matters related to royal security; this not only includes personal security, but also domestic, economic, and financial affairs. The Queen’s Royal Security Council is administered by a chairman. The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council (CQRSC or HM Chairman) is the highest officeholder and presides over meetings of the council. The CQRSC has overall responsibility of the QRSC which involves engineering and controlling the QRSC’s current growth in and future expansion in international markets. The CQRSC is the chief executive officer of The Queen’s Royal Security Council and oversees all affairs within the QRSC. The CQRSC directly administers control of the Royal Protection Service, the Domestic Affairs Advisory Board, the Economic Affairs Advisory Board, the Financial Affairs Advisory Board, the Strategic Planning Board, and the Royal Security Council Agency. The CQRSC holds the title of Royal Security Advisor to The Queen within the Royal Household (RSA). The CQRSC as HM RSA serves as the chief advisor to the sovereign on all affairs related to royal security. The CQRSC directly supervises the Vice Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, the Chief of Staff, the Secretary-Treasurer, and the Chief Business Officer. The hereditary office of The Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex. The imperial office of the Lord High Marshal belongs to that of the Duke of Sussex, therefore the Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council is commonly referred to simply as His Grace The Lord High Marshal; The official style is His Grace The Duke of Sussex, ''The Marquess of Dorchester, The Marquess of Ormonde, Marquess of Antrim, Marquess of Hastings, The Earl of Lewes, The Earl of Mulgrave, The Earl of Norbury, The Baron Arklow, The Lord High Marshal of the United Empire, Chairman of the Queen’s Royal Security Council, and Royal Security Advisor to the Queen.'' The Queen’s Royal Security Council was commissioned by HM the Queen, on the advice of His Grace the Duke of Sussex (at the time Mr. Victor Abraxas), and Mr. Abraxas was named chairman. The CQRSC created the Royal Security Fund (RSF) as a division of the Queen’s Royal Security Council and within several months of its creation, the RSF generated over £150 billion in revenue and has an annual gross of between £300 billion to £350 billion today. The Duke advised HM The Queen to grant the creation of the Royal Protection Service (RPS) and the Royal Security Council Agency (RSCA). The RPS is charged with the protection of the British Sovereign and the British Royal Family. The RPS replaced the London Metropolitan Police’s Royalty Protection branch. Through the RSF the Duke was able to garner enough money for the sovereign to be able to return the money granted to the crown from the government’s Sovereign’s Support Grant and the money granted to other members of the royal family by the parliament. The Duke, through the RSF also funds the Royal Airlift Squadron. The Duke also created the Government Aid Grant which helps fund HM Government, and created Her Majesty’s Gracious Aid which assists low-income families within the UK. Her Majesty’s Imperial Aid Grant assists the member states of the United Empire, while Her Majesty’s Commonwealth Realms Aid Grant assists the Commonwealth realms. Organization of The Queen’s Royal Security Council The Royal Household ¨ The Lord Chamberlain (The Royal Household “Senior Member” and Chief Functionary of the Court) * Private Secretary to the Sovereign (The Royal Household Chief Operating Officer) A) The Queen’s Royal Security Council (I) Chairman of The Queen’s Royal Security Council – HM Royal Security Advisor (01)The Royal Protection Service – Director of the RPS (02)Domestic Affairs Advisory Board – Director (03)Economic Affairs Advisory Board – Director (04)Financial Affairs Advisory Board – Director (05)Strategic Planning Board – Director (06)Royal Security Council (RSCA) Agency – Director (II) Vice Chairman of The Queen’s Royal Security Council– HM Deputy RSA (III) Chief of Staff: Chief Operating Officer of The QRSC (IV) Secretary-Treasurer: administers The QRSC treasury and the RSF (V) Chief Business Officer: manages the Royal Security Fund (01)Chief Financial Officer (02)Chief Investment Officer (03)Chief Administrative Officer (04)Chief Development Officer (05)Chief Information Officer (VI) The Royal Security Fund (01)Totaling £350 Billion The QRSC Budget (a) QRSC Total Operating Cost: £6.253 Billion i. QRSC Operating Cost: £1 Billion ii. RPS Operating Cost: £5 Billion iii. RSC Agency Operating Cost: £250 Million iv. Advisory Board Staff: £3 Million (b) RSF Investments: £50 Billion © The Queen’s Privy Purse: £100 Million (d) The Sovereign’s Support Grant: £200 Million (e) The Royal Airlift Squadron Support Grant: £2.240 Billion i. The Royal Air Fleet 1. Boeing 787-9: £220 Million (1 Jet) “Her Majesty The Queen” 2. Boeing Business Jet 3: £200 Million (1 Jet) “HM The Queen” 3. BBJ3: £800 Million (4 Jets) “The Royal House of Windsor” 4. The Bombardier Global Express XRS: £210 Million (4 jets) 5. Boeing C-17 Globemaster III: £800 Million (4 Cargo Planes) ii. The Royal Helicopter Fleet 1. Sikorsky VH-92: £150 Million (6 Helicopters) 2. Sikorsky CH-53K Super Stallion: £96 Million (6 Helicopters) 3. Bell AH-1Z Viper: £7 Million (10 Helicopters) 3. Westland EH101 Merlin: £20 Million ''(2 Helicopters) (f) Her Majesty's Yacht Britannia II: £120 Million (g) The Government Aid Grant: £40 Billion (h) Her Majesty’s Gracious Aid: £20 Billion (i) Her Majesty’s Commonwealth Realms Aid Grant: £80 Billion (j) Her Majesty’s Imperial Aid Grant: £100 Billion